Table Flirting Can Be Dangerous
by Rechiru22
Summary: For Jestie Kiryuu. When Rose joined the Varia, she never thought she would be liked by both Fran and Bel, so when they agrue over her, she makes a compromise that she might regret, especially when it gets heated.  BelxOCxFran BTW 1st Bel & Fran fic


_**Rei:This story is dedicated to Jestie Kiryuu for her reviews on my story~ wasn't for her I would probably give up on it. So this is for her.**_

_**Rose Belongs to~Jestie**_

Rose, never knew how she ended up in the situation she was in right now, sitting beside a muderous Prince Belphegor who's smile put the Cheasire cat to shame, and to a monotoned, frog hat wearing Fran(Flan for the picky).

You see Rose, was the newly recruited Cloud Guardian of the Varia, only getting this job because her grandfather was the Vongola Ninth's cloud guardian and like all mafia families everyone pulls strings through blackmail and favours.

Rose was usually confident girl, her appearance was high spec, her hair was a medium raven black, that was dead straight to the very very ends, her eyes where a dark red, like Xanxus she could give you a look that either frightened you or invited you. Her skin was always perfect, except if she had snacked on some sugary food, she would get an odd once off pimple on her cheek, but nothing a little that was too big.  
She was also tall for her age, being that of eighteen she was 5'9 and was an average shaped girl, having curves in the right places and having the right amount of muscle.

When she joined the Varia, Rose some what expected to be greeted with a warm welcome since they hadn't had a Cloud Guardian in over eight years. But instead she got a very very unwanted welcome from Xanxus who threw a bottle of cheap vodka at her head, Lussuria wanted to play dress-up, Squalo yelled at her and almost deafened her, Levi gave out to her for, saying the boss was a "dick who needed to get laid fast" The only normal greeting was from Bel and Fran, Bel had asked her to play a game with her, even though it was a game of knives it was still fun since her main weapon was daggers.  
Fran greeted her with a handshake and gave her a warning about odd shaped hats, crazy princes and also told her not to go near Squalo's chocolate press.

But that didn't explain how she got into a weird situation with both the Storm and Mist guardian of the Varia. At this moment Rose was being dragged down the Varia corridors by Bel and Fran who both wanted to her to eat with them.  
You see over the period of a few months, but Bel and Fran had grown an overly sized crush on her, and she to them. But like every good girl those, she never told them, but someone else did and she didn't know who.

_"Shishishi froggie, let go of the Princess, she's mine"_

Bel said as he pulled on Rose's right arm dragging her to his side of the dining room of the Varia. Rose not being very heavy was easily swung to his side, startling her.

_"No, Bel-sempai, she should sit with me, you'll only stab her if she sits with you"_  
Fran tugged her arm gently pulling her to him, feeling like a rag doll between the two boys, she shook them off her.

_"Shut up, you two, I'm not some rag doll, why can't we all sit at the same side and I'll sit in between you two?"_  
Rose spoke softly, as she tried to fix herself back up, her nice new jacket had been strecthed by the two pulling at her all day. But alas, she could always get a new one, by swapping with Squalo, after all he barely knew that at this moment he was wearing her Varia pants instead of his own.

_"hmmmmm, sit with the frog, and the princess...kaching!"_  
Bel gave one of his wicked signiture smiles, at Rose who smiled back, not having a single clue what the hell the prince was thinking, but at least he wasn't ripping her arm off.

_"Fine, if thats what Rose-sempai wants, I'll sit with you"_  
Fran spoke while having no emotion on his face, sometimes Rose wondered did he ever have any emotions, since he always had the same blank expression.

As they sat at the large glass table of the Varia dining room, Xanxus, Squalo, Levi and Lussuria entered, and so did the maids and chefs with all the food. While Bel, Fran and Rose eating, Rose felt a hand on her thigh.

Looking for the source of the thigh rubber, she turned to Bel who was the one rubbing her thigh, his hands where soft on her skin. He carefully stroked her thigh, making a blush appear on her face, the feeling sent waves of pleasure up her body, but soon she began to feel another hand on her other thigh. This one being by Fran.

_"mmm guys, can you two umm maybe stop, your making me kinda blush.."_  
Rose whispered, making sure that the other Varia members couldn't hear her or look at what Fran and Bel where doing to her under the table.

_"shishi, but the princess seems to like the prince's touch"_  
Bel stroked a little more, going higher on her leg and almost reaching close to her under garments, making her hiss softly to the touch of the warm hands.

_"Rose-sempai, I could make you feel ten times better than the Bel-sempai"_  
Fran was stroking up and down her thigh, and like Bel he began to move higher up on her leg, the sudden rush was driving Rose mad.

_"Guys..please, the others will see us"_  
Rose gave a soft whimper, as she tried to hold a moan that was building up, the pleasure was too much, and the urge to do something drastic was getting beyond the boiling point.

_"Shishishi lil princess, they have seen worse, after all Squalo's done worse things with his girlfriend at the table"_

_"But I'm not his girlfriend and your not Squalo so stop..please"_  
_"Rose-sempai you seem to enjoy it a lot though, as an illusionist I can tell"_

Rose had forgotten that Mist users could sense the emotions of the people around them, knowing she had to do something to make them stop, she got her box weapon out, lighting her flame she opened her box weapon.

The box weapon unleashed a purple small puffer-fish, although looking pretty useless to the unexperienced eye, it was one of the deadiest of Box-Weapons. The little cloud flamed fish, began to expand in size, making both Bel and Fran stop rubbing her and making everyone at the table jump off their seats as the fish expanded more and more.

Causing such a chaotic scene, Rose had made a perfect diversion, she kissed both Fran and Bel, while the Box weapon kept Squalo and the others occupied. French kissing both guys, Fran was more soft than Bel's, his tongue allowed her dominate the kiss, while as Bel was more rough and didn't allow for any dominance.

Although Rose had miscalcuated one thing, that one thing was a pissed off Xanxus, who made her poor Puffer-Fish, explode by his anger. As the poor fish went boom all the Varia other than Bel and Fran saw her being a sandwich to both Varia officers.

_"Umm I can explain"_  
_"You better woman~"_

Rose stared at the now very pissed off officers, not knowing what to do, she grabbed both Bel and Fran and ran as fast as she could to her room. Locking the door, before anyone could make a move. After all she was Varia Quailty and she needed top speed to get away from them._  
_

**The End~**

**Rei: Not my best threesome stuff, but I hope you enjoy Jestie since you deserve a great thanks for all of your support.**  
**Also Squalo's girlfriend is whoever you think it is ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this tale and also to other readers and reviewers read her fics :/ or the Puffer-Fish will get you!**


End file.
